The legend of the black crystal summoners
by Sjannie
Summary: While looking for a gem mephisto meets a mermaid named Lucia, will this encounter be the first and last? or will it change his and his sisters's life and the fate of Ephedia?
1. Prologue

**Legend of the black crystal summoners**

 _I do not own lolirock or mermaid melody_

 **Prologue:**

 _Once upon a time mermaids ruled the oceans, seas and waters on Ephedia not only on earth. They lived there in peace with the Ephedians but after a certain event the relationship between the two changed and the mermaids were forced to leave Ephedia. Now they only rule the waters on earth and have been almost forgotten by the Ephedians._

 _On Ephedia there have been crystal magic users, those of the royal families who were more powerful, have access to powerful spells, have a magical dress and gem then those who were not from a royal family. Some who grew with hate, jealousy and greed and because of that their magic turned black._

 _why does only the royal people have absolute power? Why do they have the right to rule ? why should we listen to them? Are they god? Why can they order me around? Why are they looking down on me? Why are they always right and am I wrong? Why do they shut us out? they do not think about us, me but about them, those people walking in the light._

 **Author's Note:**

So I started this new fanfic, I should warn you I am not a good writer, my English isn't that great. I may have the personalities wrong from the characters, it has been a long time since I saw mermaid melody so I do not know everything about it anymore and about lolirock, not much has been revealed like past and stuff so I will make that up.


	2. Chapter 1: meeting the mermaid

**The legend of the black crystal summoners**

I do not own lolirock or mermaid melody

 _This is just great._

After another failure, Gramorr got really, _really_ mad. If they fail again... let's not think about that.

Right now Mephisto is swimming in the ocean with his air mask on. Floating under water is hard because his magic doesn't work that good in the water. it works better on land or in the sky. Right now he is searching for a gem. He and his sister felt power coming from the sea. he is looking for the source here while Praxina is searching somewhere else because they cannot exactly pinpoint the exact place of it. They are even not sure if it really is a gem. It better be. And hopefully those princesses will stay away. They have become to powerful for Mephisto and his sister to handle even with the help of lev. Who isn't really such a great help. Who can be even more angry and cranky when something goes not his way than his sister and that is saying something.

After some time passed Mephisto finally senses the power getting stronger, he is close. On the ground next to some water plants he sees something shiny, could that be a gem?

''haha found it!'' he exclaims

Full speed ahead Mephisto makes his way to the shiny object but before he can grab it he hits his head against something hard.

*bam*

''Ow!'' Mephisto shouts.

''Ouch!'' that hurts ...'' a female voice sounds.

While rubbing his head that now has a bump and with tears in his eyes he turns around and then from shock his mouth falls open his eyes go big and he is in a position to run away. But the person in front of him is reacting in a similar way.

''who are you?'' he asks while pointing at the person.

Before him is standing- no swimming? A girl, but not just a girl a mermaid. Mephisto does know they exist but to find one? here? While he knows that they used to live on Ephedia and earth but really meeting one?

''ugh'' she says while also rubbing her head.

She ten looks at him, just as surprised to see someone else swimming so deep in the sea, a normal human can't be here after all. Just like he never saw a mermaid before she must have never seen a black crystal summoner before right?

''I could ask you the same?!'' she reacts while also pointing her finger at him.

''What you bumped into me!'' Mephisto reacts

Her face makes a what? Expression and she looks flustered.

''No, you bumped into me!''

''You'' Mephisto shouts

''You'' she returns

''you!''

''you!''

''You!''

''geez..we both did it!'' she exclaims while throwing her hands up in the air, uh water.

''Fine'' Mephisto said as he folds his arms.

The mermaid then sighs and looks him into the eyes.

''I am sorry''

She waits for a reply but mephisto is not giving her one, she starts pouting, wanting to say something but decides against it and starts going towards the shiny object. Mephisto wants to stop her but she is faster in the water than him.

''No! It is just a shell?'' This cannot be I was sure I felt its power here!'' Disappointed the girl drops the shell and begins to search.

 _So no gem then?_

Mephisto is curious as to what she is searching for, not a gem right? Not with the princess right? Wait maybe she is!

''Huh!, you are with those princesses aren't you?'' again he is pointing at her.

The girl surprised , turns around and a sparkle of hope in her eyes can be seen.

I knew it you're with those Ephedia princesses'' he says while preparing to attack.

Her expression turns blank with an expression of confusion. And then she smiles sadly, disappointment in her eyes.

''Not?''Mephisto asks

She shakes her head. Her blond pigtails moving with the movement of her head. Her blue eyes stare at him again looking at him with curiosity.

Mephisto turns around and decided to ignore her, not wanting any trouble that could alert those princesses. He decides to continue his search but is still on guard.

''Are you also looking for something?'' Mephisto gets startled by the sudden sound of her voice close to him. She is leaning over his shoulder to see what he is doing.

"so what?'' Mephisto asks as he raises an eyebrow, regaining his composure.

''I am also looking for something, why do we not help each other?'' she says while smiling

''I do not do helping'' he returns

At this the mermaid waves with her pink tail and pouts

''tssk meanie!''

''I am looking for something similar to this'' she says as she points to her necklace. It is a shell with wings. ''And you?''

(...)

''If you do not tell me I will also not be able to give it to you if I find it and may end up taling it with me...you know" she says talking exaggerating loudly and flat.

Mephisto sighs ''a gem''

''A gem hmm?'' she repeats bringing a finger to her chin.'' All right'' she turns and continues her search.

After a while Mephisto feels power emitting from something on his left. He goes towards it, in the middle of sea plants he finds something, but it is not shiny. It is blue. A blue shell with wings identical to what the mermaid was wearing except hers was pink.

Why was she looking for this? The power coming from it is it powerful? Should he keep it?

But his thoughts get interrupted when he hears the voice of the mermaid again

It sounds kind of cute

''What is that what you are holding?''

Normally he doesn't do helping but she is acting nice to him, so unlike he is used to. He doesn't really know why but he just unaware gives her the necklace. She just gives this feeling that he doesn't mind helping her. Though normal he doesn't care about other people.

Her eyes go big and her lips forma a smile, tears fall from her eyes as she smiles kindly at him

''thank you''

Mephisto blinks a few time and she bows and then swims away. He gets a feeling in his chest, he just cannot describe it something he hasn't felt before. Mephisto also turns around but then he hears a voice again.

 _what now? Was it not the thing she was looking for?_

''Is this what you were looking for?''

He turns around again to face her, from all that turning around he gets dizzy. He then sees her swimming towards him in her left hand the blue necklace and her right hand forms a fist. When she is in front of him she unfolds het hand and a gem shines.

It is a Gem, a gem he is looking for.

Mephisto nods and she hands the gem over to him.

'' Here you go'' she says smiling.

 _Honestly doesn't her face hurt from all that smiling?_

She then waves when she swims away.

''Maybe I will see you again''

Mephisto looks at the gem in his hand, he is sure of it that this is a gem of the crown. Hopefully his sister and Lev are not to unhappy with him helping someone. It is not really normal for people like them but he did get something out of it : a gem.

''Save for another day'' he sighs as he teleports back to the cave to show the others the gem and to face Gramorr.

He already fears tomorrow.

 **Author's note**

So this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

By the way lucia is around the same age as the twins maybe a little older. Next chapter will probably be shorter.


	3. Chapter 2: for another day

**The legend of the black crystal summoners**

 **chapter two**

 _I do not own lolirock or mermaid melody_

For the first time in forever Gramorr was not mad AT them of course that wouldn't last long if they failed him again. Praxina and Lev tried to find out exactly how he found it and he said he just found it in the ocean leaving meeting and helping the mermaid out. They decided to search into the sea again because they still felt power coming from it and it was the only place they were able to get a gem from without the princesses appearing. This time praxina and Mephisto were together and lev was searching alone. His sister didn't really believed him, she knew something was up. he really cannot lie to her because somehow she just knows... she is his sister after all. So while they were in the middle of arguing (Mephisto didn't want to tell her and she was going to force him to say it) they spotted the princesses also searching in the ocean. In their magical outfits with just like mephissto and praxina air masks on.

''It's the princesses, what should we do?'' Mephisto asks his sister

''of course we have to capture them and then Gramorr would'-''

''wait prax, Mephisto cuts his sister of which she doesn't like and responds with an irritated face.

''I do not want to get attacked by whales again you know...'' Mephisto explains as he makes moves with his hands trying to visualize the events that happened''

''I know that is why we have to get the voltan first!''

''and how do you suppose we are going to do that?''

With an evil smile his sister responds:'' I have a plan''

Together they summon a giant squid. With its arms he first grabs Auriana who isn't fast enough to protect herself. Before Talia can free Auriana with her wand Praxina fires red crystals at her and the effect of the water is noticeable effecting both. First they give the princesses trouble but like all their fight's in the end the princesses win with their crystal luxtra spell. Their black crystal squid gets destroyed and because of the blast praxina and Mephisto get separated. Because of the blast mephisto's airmask gets blown from his face and while he is blasted away from the attack of the princesses he hits his head and loses conscious. he slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea out of the sight from the princesses who celebrate their victory and are going back to aunt ellen's house. His sister was blasted the other way and her air mask is also gone, destroyed. Her eyes snap open as she gets water into her lungs. She makes a new air mask and hastily and angrily looks around to find her brother who she doesn't see.

As Mephisto slowly sink deeper and deeper the ocean in, with water coming inside his longs his eyes suddenly snap open as he feels his air mask back on his face. Hastily he is coughing up water and takes the air greedy. When he looks around he finds himself into the arms of a mermaid. Not just a mermaid but the mermaid from yesterday. Slowly she is swimming to the bottom of the ocean lying him there. Her lips form a smile when she sees he is conscious.

''Are you alright?''

Mpehisto is so surprised and a little embarrassed that it takes a moment before he responds with a somewhat too high voice

'' yes''

The mermaid waits a moment before pouting again but then slightly moving her head and then smiling again.

Mephisto seriously doesn't know why she smiles so friendly and so much.

He rubs his head where he hit the rock. There comes a little blood from, He just heals it with his magic while the mermaid is looking fascinated at it.

 _First time she sees magic hmm?_

He then notices his sister is not around. He looks around but she is nowhere to be seen. The mermaid is surprised at his sudden movement.

''what's wrong?''

''Um..uuh'' Mephisto doesn't really know if he should ask her, well it wouldn't really matter right?

But just as he wants to say the mermaid asks him a question

''what is your name?'

 _His name? Why would she need to know._

He ignores her and is about to swim away to search for praxina when he hears his sister's voice.

''there you are Mephisto!''

''Sis!''

When praxina is besides her brother she looks with an annoyed yet curious look at the mermaid.

''Who is that?''

''um uh...she..''

''I am lucia'' she answers '' and you?'' she smiles while extending her hand

But praxina doesn't reach for it and just snorts

''what is your relationship with my brother?'' She asks protective

The mermaid is surprised with praxina's behaviour and just as she wants to answer Mephisto butts in

''nothing! she just saved me that is all!''

''That is all?'' praxina repeats angrily yet she repeats again '' saved you?'' confused

''and why did you save my brother?'' praxina says while standing in front of her brother.

'' do I need a reason? I saw him sinking and found his air mask. I put it back on him.'' The mermaid, Lucia responds.

''hmmm''

As praxina is looking at the mermaid the mermaids eyes go wide when she notices what praxina is holding in her hand.''

''aah that!'' she screams while pointing at praxina .

''What is that?'' Mephisto says curious trying to get a look at what his sister has in her hand what the mermaid is so interested in.

Praxina moves her hand towards her face and in front of it she lets go of the item it flowing outside her hand. she just holds it by the end. It is a necklace, a yellow sea shell shaped necklace. Just like what the mermaid is looking for if Mephisto remembers right

''aah...'' Mephisto says in recognition

''what aah...?'' praxina responds

''do you know it? I first though it was a gem when I felt it's power but I cannot find a gem in it''

''It is what the mermaid is looking for''

Praxina turns her attention from her brother to the mermaid who is looking at the necklace as if it is a cookie and she is a hungry dog.

''is it...?'' praxia says slowly.

The mermaid gets snapped out of her thoughts while staring at the necklace first not knowing if she was spoken to but then nodding furiously.

''Ýes it is!'' she says hopefully with puppy dog eyes she is looking at praxina.

''but it is powerful that is for sure, I am thinking of keeping it who knows when it will come in handy''

''Ah!'' the mermaid responds slight panicking what reflects in her eyes.

''Well I guess that is true'' Mephisto agrees yet somewhere he feels they could also give it to the mermaid, I mean would they really be able to use its power? Won't lev or Gramorr just take it from them? And the mermaid did save him... maybe they should just... no he can't think like that, he is not like that. They are not like that.

''I need that'' she says while pouting at it

''yeah but we have it'' praxina answers while forming a red spell circle with her free hand. Pointing it at the mermaid. The mermaids looks like she is in conflict over something. Probably about running away or fighting for the necklace.

Praxina waits for a moment eying the mermaid (fishy).

''prax?'' her brother asks getting her attention

''you say you want it and yet you do not take it from me? Why? if you want it why not take it? Is it because I found it fare and squire?'' praxina says mockingly.

''No, It is true you found it but it isn't yours, still I cannot force you to give it to me'' she says in a straight serious voice.

''That is why I am asking you if you would give it to me. I do not want to fight. ''

''cowardly but honest, certainly a fool'' praxina mutters also in conflict.

It would be natural to just take it and go away yet why does she have this feeling she should give it to the mermaid? Normally she never has such a feeling. But this girl, her look it is something different than what all the other's give them.

''You guys are looking for gems right? If I find a gem I will give it to you next time we meet but then I would like to have those, they are important to me'' the mermaids points at the necklace in praxina's hand and then to her own.

Praxina sighs a tiredly sigh

''Ugh...!"

Well once can't hurt it isn't a gem after all and they still have the medallion.

Praxina gives the mermaid the necklace who gives her a bright smile in return.

''thank you!''

''be sure to give us the gem if you find one!'' praxina reminds the mermaid

'''where can I find you?''

'' in the mountains close to sunny bay''

The mermaid nods and swims away.

They twins still surprised at their actions and puzzled about this feeling they having decide to reluctantly after a long time searching to go back to their cave. No gem found. Hopefully lev has better luck. Too bad for them that wasn't true he also hadn't found anything. As they walk around waiting for Gramorr to yell at them Mephisto suddenly screams in pain.

''what is it?'' lev and his sister ask annoyed.

''I do not know it feels like something is stuck in my shoe''

Lev and praxina move an eyebrow up.

''that hurts you know'' he says while taking his shoe off and rubbing his foot. He then pick up his shoe and holds it upside down to get whatever was in it out.

''o my god'' Mephisto says as he picks up was has fallen out of his shoe

''What is it?'' his sister asks annoyed because of yet another failure

''A gem'' Mephisto responds

''what?'' lev reacts

Their eyebrows go up in surprise this time as Mephisto shows them the gem that has fallen out of his shoe.

''how did that get there?'' Praxina asks

''it doesn't matter we are save for another day'' lev pronounced as he throws his arms in the air to say hallelujah.

'' for another day'' praxina and Mephisto mutter.

 **Author's note**

So this update is also part of the five updates on the same day to celebrate I have been writing fanfiction for a year now. Only this one was to late... oops... What do you think of the story until now?


	4. Chapter 3: helping

**Legend of the dark crystal summoners**

 **Chapter 2: Helping**

 _I do not own lolirock or mermaid melody_

* * *

''Mephisto are you following?''

''Yeah yeah I am coming.'' Mephisto sighs as he follows his sister into the ocean, _again._

Really the salt water makes his hair all sticky he really doesn't want to go in it again. But he has no choice. Gramorr was, well could you call it happy? Mephisto does not know for sure but he was not mad. That was a plus. Of course he demanded another gem right after saying good work.

So here he is together with his sister floating in the ocean on the lookout for gems. Lev is searching a other part of it. He is more of a lone wolf instead of working like a team. Since the ocean is the only place where they have found gems, except when he stole that one from the princesses only to lose it again, they (meaning Praxina and Lev) have decided to search again. Even though the power they felt from it has decreased they still feel something. But when they get closer to the ocean they cannot pinpoint it exacts location. So searching...Yeah...

Mephisto gets snapped out of his thoughts as his sister snarls.

''Stop sulking and help me find it!''

''Yeah yeah I'm on it.''

* * *

After a while they still have found nothing.

''Let's split up, like this we are getting nowhere!'' His sister comments and he can feel the bad mood from his sister from her voice.

Mephisto doesn't like to go search alone, last time neither. He does not mind being alone he just wants her close. Afraid to lose her.

''But what if the princesses appear again?''

''Then you just teleport back to the cave.''

''But-!''

''Come on Mephisto don't complain so much let's get going already.''

''Okay.'' Mephisto sighs in defeat.

And thus his sister floated left and he went straight ahead.

After floating around and searching for a while Mephisto grew impatient. Honestly he has been searching for hours now and still nothing! How did the princesses always found them? No that is not right they only found the one in the museum the others just appear right next to them when they have helped someone. But when he and his sister tried... Let's not talk about that. Though when he thinks about it that mermaid did found one. And there also appeared one in his shoe after he had helped her. But does this mean they have to help people to get the gems? Or was that just a onetime like in the museum? Well that thinking about it helps him not much at this point.

 _Search and stop sulking is what his sister would say._

Thinking about the mermaid, would he see her again?

Right at that moment he heard a shout.

''Aaah!''

Was that his sister? No wait his sister sounds different. Was it Lev? No, it sounded more like a girl. His curiosity got the better of him and he took off towards the place where the sound came from.

He had to blink a few times to be sure that what he saw was real. It was the mermaid lu-luc-something what was it again? Well never mind she was screaming. She was getting attacked by a , a skeleton? He has never seen something like it before. It was different kinds of black and had grey eyes or no there was no eyes just greyness, okay totally not creepy. The skeleton wore a cape that at the end was torn. At least the skeleton knows what is fashionable Mephisto thinks as he touches his cape. Where the skeleton has taken a hold of the mermaid black crystals form on her skin who cries in fear. Mephisto actually feels bed for the mermaid. While he himself enjoys it as the princesses are afraid of them (though that almost never happens) he does not like the mermaid being in fear. Maybe because she has been nice to him? Or because he can sympathise with her. Being attacked by a weird ghostly skeleton would freak him out to. Does she not have magic? Can she not defend herself?

Mephisto swallows.

''Here I go.''

Better helping her and see if it earns him a gem then not trying right? It is all for the gem...definitely.

The skeleton has not noticed him yet so he teleport next to it and hits it with black magic. It is pushed away by the energy from the magic but not by the crystals itself.

This could be a problem.

All right so maybe he should use a different spell. He looks like a skeleton made out of some black magic, he has never seen but black magic is black magic right? So Mephisto puts his hand in front of him and forms his magic circle. Before the skeleton is able to hurt him he says the spell and the skeleton dissolves.

''Just like any black after all.'' Mephisto hums.

The spell he used was a dark magic spell to dissolve black magic. It was different than the one dissolving light magic.

He floats towards the mermaid who seems confused and then smiles.

She is pretty cute when she smiles. But it could be that all girls are cute when they smile. They just never smile in front of him. Except his sister but then it is more like a grimace.

When he is close enough he dissolves the dark magic around her. She shifts positions and rubs the places that were hit with black magic.

''Thank you for getting that dark skeleton and dark magic away from me.''

 _Dark magic? Doesn't she mean black magic._

''You really saved me!''

 _All right gem where are you?_

''But what are you doing here?''

 _I am waiting_

''Can you hear me?''

 _Come to daddy_

''Mephisto was it right?''

''Huh?!'' Mephisto shrieks as he notes that the mermaid has come pretty close to his face.

''Um what do you want?'' Mephisto says trying not to sound shaking.

''I want to thank you.'' She says

''thank you.''

''Um uh...''

She looks at hum curiously.

''You're welcome.''

''huh?'''

''When someone thanks you, you say you're welcome. Has No one ever told you that?''

''um maybe, uh no I mean I don't remember?'' he says awkwardly.

''Thank you.'' She repeats moving her tail .

''Your welcome?''

At this her eyes seem to soften and her smile grows bigger.

''What were you doing here?'' She asks him.

''Ah I am searching for gems still, you?''

''I am – ah!''

She screams as she looks down, her pink pendant not being there.

Her eyes reflect panic while she looks right and left.

''Have you seen it?'' she asks him panicked.

''Um no...''

''I have to get it back!''

She gives him a nod and then leaves.

''Good bye, if you find it please give it to me!.''

Mephisto wants to shout how do I know where you are but decides against it.

No gem this time, so helping someone does not work? His brain hurts he does not get this stuff. He decides to search some more and after that he teleports back to the cave. His sister is already there.

''And?''

''Nothing, you.''

''No, Gramorr will be furious.''

''Maybe lev will have one.'' Mephisto says as he sits down next to his sister.

'' I have got nothing.'' Lev says as he teleports at the exact time next to them.

''I was searching for it into the ocean, found nothing, went to the land, spied on the princesses and found out they are trying to find our location. ''

''They what?''

''And since I do not want to get captured let's put some spells on the cave for protection okay?''

While Lev prepares spells Mephisto and Praxina slowly follow.

Trying to capture them? The princesses have never tried that before. It cannot be good.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

So it has been a long time but with the new season I have found new inspiration I guess. Though I was only able to watch four episodes since I do not live in the U.S. I do have Netflix though.

O shall I read the spoiler or shall I not?

Any since it's been a while I do not exactly where I was planning to with this story I will have to look for my notes. Updates will be slow since I'm lazy and have school and my motivation can drop easily sorry...


	5. Chapter 4: attack

Legend of the black crystal summoners

 _I do not own mermaid melody or lolirock_

* * *

Mephisto sighs. It has not been a good week. They have not found another gem and the princesses did. They lost from the princesses again so Gramorr is furious and on top of it all the princesses found out they were spying on them and have put a spell on...well everywhere in Sunnybay so that they can't spy on them from their hideout aka the cave. Which makes all three of them are nervous since the princesses started to try to find out where their hideout was and now they cannot spy to know if the princesses already found out where they are. So not a very good week at all.

''All rigth we have to make a plan.'' Lev says as he waves for Mephisto and his sister to come closer to him.

''Well it is not like we have tried that before.'' Praxina says flatly.

Lev rolls his eyes. ''Haha funny. You know what else is funny? When Gramorr comes to collect our heads because we still haven't found another gem!''

''That doesn't sound funny at all.'' Mephisto says and both Lev and his sister groan at that.

''We need to focus on what we are going to do now.'' Lev continues. ''We need to find a gem.''

''So we need a new plan and fight the princesses?'' Praxina asks. ''But that hasn't worked before.''

''I know.'' Lev says frustrated. ''I just don't know how those princesses get those gems. They just seem to appear randomly. ''

''Not that randomly always after they win a fight with us.'' Praxina says.

''And at the same time they help someone.'' Mephisto contributes.

''Well I am not trying out helping someone.'' Praxina exclaims.

''We could try to steal a gem when it appears before the princesses.'' Mephisto suggests.

''That sounds like a plan.'' Lev says. ''So you need to summon two monsters, one to distracts the princesses and one to get the gem.''

''All right.'' Praxina nods. ''But there is another thing we should do. We should get out of here while we have the chance. The princesses are trying to find our hideout and I don't want to wait for them to find us. ''

''I agree.'' Lev says. ''We should look for one to-''

Lev gets cut off by an alarm going off in the cave. When they found out the princesses where looking for them they placed spells around the mountain they were on and if a magical creature would walk around those spells they would alarm those present in the cave.

''It can't be.'' Praxina begins.

''They are already here?'' Lev groans.

''We should teleport away.'' Mephisto says and he tries but it doesn't work. Now he is panicking. ''I can't teleport away. Why can't I teleport away?''

''Me neither.'' Praxina says. ''They must have used a sort of barrier spell on this place so that we cannot use our teleport powers because it seems our other powers seem fine.''

''Since when can they do that?'' Mephisto asks. '' It is so unfair things always seem to go well for them!''

''Does it matter?'' Lev exclaims. ''We have to get out of here!'' They run towards the exit but stop when they reach it, they are surprised by blue and orange crystals coming their way.

''Ateruina!'' The twins say as their black magic shatters Talia's and Auriana's crystal.

''Crystal colidum!'' Is what they scream and the twins put out their shields but get pushed away since they cannot teleport. Lev uses a spell to make the ceiling come down and Praxina, Mephisto and him use this situation to get away from the princesses and further into the cave following a tunnel.

''I really hope this cave has another exit.'' Mephisto mutters.

''Maybe if we follow it all the way?'' Lev suggest.

''If we can even make it that far.'' Praxina curses.

'' Crystempactus!'' Carissa screams as she suddenly comes out of nowhere and Mephisto can just evade in time.

''Where did that one come from?'' Mephisto says as he makes a shield to hold Carissa back.

''You idiot if you scream it won't be a sneak attack.'' Lyna scolds as she floats towards Lev and takes out her weapon.

'' Aterodere!'' Praxina says and Carissa jumps out of the way of the crystals coming her way. Lev Shoots another spell at the ceiling but Lyna makes the pieces float in the air as Carissa charges again. Praxina and Mephisto work together to push her back again and then together with Lev they make a big, thick wall of black crystal magic that separates them from the princesses for now.

''We need to do something.'' Praxina says. ''We need a plan.''

''How about you two be a diversion and I will try to get out and find help.''

''And who are you going to find for help?'' Praxina asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Lev opens his mouth but Iris's voice can be heard before he can talk as she screams. ''Give it up! We know you are here! Stop resisting!''

The three black crystal summoners say nothing.

''This is your last chance or we will use force. '' Talia exclaims.

The three black summoners take a fighting stance.

And then their wall is shattered and the first one to burst through is Iris with her Sword, Praxina blocks it with her own. But soon Carissa comes in with a kick who Mephisto deflects with his sword but Talia and Auriana are not far behind and Praxina and Mephisto get blasted even further in the tunnel. Lev used the time they were busy with the twins to make his escape.

''Where do you think you are going?'' Lyna asks as she stand in front of him.

''Nowhere beautiful.'' He says as he winks and blows gold dust into her eyes and kicks her in the stomach.

''Aagh!'' She screams and lev runs away towards the way the princesses came from.

''Lyna!'' Iris says worriedly.

''I will go.'' Carissa says as she leaves towards the sound of the scream.

Auriana, Iris and Talia nod and they make their way further into the cave towards the twins who have already disappeared further into the cave.

''They cannot have gotten far.'' Talia says. ''The cave ends with an underground lake with numerous tunnels going towards the sea. They will never find a way out if they didn't study it before and I don't think they did.''

''Then let's go.'' Iris orders. ''Let's finally put an end to this cat and mouse game.''

* * *

Panting, the twins arrive at the end of the cave/tunnel to an underground lake. ''Where now?'' Mephisto asks his sister in a panicked voice.

''I don't know I have never been here before.''

''lev Is not going to come back with help is he?'' Mephisto says softly.

''No..no he is not.'' Praxina agrees.

''So...this is it then?'' he sighs.

''Ugh! This cannot be happening!'' Praxina screams in frustration.

They hear the footsteps of the princesses. They are coming closer and closer.

''We should dive into the water.'' Mephisto decides.

''And take which tunnel?'' Praxina says as she crosses her arms.

''Just take one do you have a better plan?''

Praxina wants to shout at him but then loses all her resolve it is the truth after all. She takes a deep breath and makes an air mask, Mephisto does the same. Before they actually dive into it however they see something move in the water coming towards them. Water goes everywhere as it emerges from the water. The twins are already attack ready as Mephisto notices her. '' You are the mermaid!'' He exclaims as he points at her. ''Yes!'' She replies smiling.

''What are you doing here?'' Mephisto asks.

'' Well you told me that if I found a gem I should bring it to you.'' She answers.

''That is true but-'' Mephisto begins but gets cut off by Praxina. ''You know the way out of here?''

''Uh yes...I know the way to the sea and-''

''Great.'' Praxina exclaims. ''Could you lead us to it?''

The mermaid what was her name again..lucia? eyes him and her sister. ''Are you getting chased by something? Are you in trouble?''

''Yes. We are getting chased by some bad people so it is better if we leave as soon as possible. '' Praxina says. The mermaid nods and stretches her hand out. ''All right take my hand.'' Praxina takes her hand and with her other holds Mephisto's hand. The mermaid then goes down under the water again and the twins follow.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hello! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I got stuck on my other lolirock story so decided to upload this one. I got the idea of this chapter in my head and didn't get it out so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.. This story is not abandoned just so you know.


End file.
